


Goretober Day 1 - Doll

by roylitchi



Series: Goretober 2019 [1]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Child Death, Dismemberment, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Medical Torture, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, no beta no proofread we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roylitchi/pseuds/roylitchi
Summary: My newest doll, my newest piece of the duet of science and sorcery, the composition of body and soul. She was a success.





	Goretober Day 1 - Doll

_ I treat my “dolls” as if they were my own family— that is to say I hold them in the highest regard, and to the highest standard. _

She had a small, lithe frame. Skin pale and cold and bony, yet no signs of blood in her body. Blood would not be necessary, blood is not necessary after death. The sheer frigidity of her body so beautifully contrasted with the boiling orange liquid she was bathing in, tongues of heat lapping at her cool skin. Yet she seemed unbothered, not even conscious. Her eyes gently shut and her body unmoving save for her long purple hair floating in gentle patterns along the surface. As if she was in a peaceful rest. The soft, looming ambience of a smelting in progress echoed through the domed room.

The melding of body and soul was a mind-breaking process to not only discover, but execute. I had to set foot inside the boundary and sacrificed my very eyes to discover the fascinating ensemble of information on that which had never been discovered before. I wouldn’t say myself that he had been driven mad by the subject, however it is a common accusation directed toward me. Creating the body on this model in particular was really quite simple. In my own fortune the soul I had given a body long, long ago in his (quite rare) gratitude had brought me the body. He had a strange fixation on the Mercury family, for years ago the ninth great sage had put so many limitations on his soul so he could not enjoy the first body I gave him to its fullest potential. But his bloodlust could not be sated with the ninth. Shortly after I had agreed on giving him a second body, in this new time when the ninth was not alive to limit him. He had set to track down the ninth sage’s younger sister. I had not seen the ninth’s younger sister in a while and my memory of her is still very distorted. But I do remember she was a kind soul. She was kind just like the platinum alchemist. She kept three young children with her in the church she resided in. She must have been a very good mother. However, all things must come to an end. Terumi spared me the gruesome details on the death of the Ninth’s sister. The children were kept alive, one kept completely untouched and unharmed. A young girl, her eyes were green and wide with fear and her hair was long, blonde, and soft looking. Her soul was beaming despite her whimpers and pleas for her dearest older brother. Her soul will be used later, her body is what was needed for the doll I have composed now. 

The composition of a body ironically enough requires little of the actual body. several limbs can be adjusted to a strength better than the original, and the young girl was pitifully weak. When I tested her physical capabilities she would usually be unconscious by the end. She couldn’t run for longer than a few hours, she would cower at mere illusions of even the weakest of beasts. All that was necessary from her was the torso, the neck, and the head. The dismemberment process is always an earsore. Humans, whether born from part of the black beast or not, will wake up if they are unconscious during these amputations. I suppose a strength I can give the young girl is strong lungs. She screamed, she cried, she begged for her older brother, begged for her other older brother, begged for the sister, begged for anyone. The thing that silenced her was not death but her own throat tiring itself out from her screams. She must have been in the worst pain she had ever been in her life. Of course, machine cutting limbs is a very unmerciful way to do it. If I were hand chopping I may have had the chance to stop. But machines do not have a sense of mercy. I was able to tell the progress on the chopping limbs by how much blood was being lost in the process. I always did have a slight distaste toward the blood that got all over the machines. I could stand the concept of a young girl being completely dismembered limb from limb, I could tolerate the smell of blood and torn flesh and inevitable vomit from the child out of shock. But it all was such a pain to clean up in the end. The process of the major dismemberment could take up to several hours, and by then the young girl would appear to have “died”. The process of sealing the soul for later use before death was simple enough though. Then there is the crafting of new, stronger limbs. I retrieved the now neatly, cleanly dismembered limbs. They will be much easier to measure now that there is no conscious soul to protest. The leg measurements are measured lengthwise and around the thigh, knee, calf, ankle, and special measures for the feet and toes. The arm measurements are measured lengthwise and around the biceps, elbow, forearm, and special measures for the hands and fingers. Anatomically the young girl was quite average, reaching 5’1” in height. She seemed to be quite underweight however. Perhaps Terumi had done something to make that happen, the sister would be too kind to malnourish a young growing girl like that. The limbs are crafted with alchemy, mixing the soft, slightly decomposed flesh with more durable material. They are engineered with sorcery, enhancing their movement and their strength. The beautiful duet of science and sorcery is the core of what makes innovative creation so wonderful. 

The next step is to attach the limbs to the body. This was done akin to how an artist’s mannequin is composed. Usually with my previous dolls I would have a set body, modeled after Nirvana. However for this one she must appear as human as possible. As I return to the now long “dead” torso I had noticed that rigor mortis had begun to set in already. She was unbending, unmoving, and rigid. I had to preserve her body quickly after attaching the limbs, before the decomposition could set in too far. Limb attachment is simple and quick. Alchemy makes it so little hand precision is required. Then I quickly took her to her smelting grave. As I set her on her smelting grave I took the soul I needed for this vessel. The soul of Izanami, the soul of death. And placed the soul capsule in the orange fluid inside the grave. Then the only thing left is to wait, the orange fluid is an alchemical substance that can bind soul to body. An added bonus is the reduction of decomposition of flesh. In due time I shall know whether this composition was a success or a failure.

The grave is the very pool of orange liquid that the new, nearly finished smelting body lays in. Today is the day she shall awaken if I haven’t suffered a horrible failure. Any time she shall awaken. And sure enough, as if right on cue, her eyes slowly stir open, wide red eyes stare up toward the ceiling. Her lips move.

“Relius Clover… The Mad Puppeteer.”

I couldn’t help but let a small chuckle out at those being the first words of death herself.

“Yes, Izanami?”

“I am to be the crown Imperator of the Librarium, yes?”

“Correct, although I must say, I do think you will have trouble getting Terumi to cease in his power abuses under your name.”

Izanami let out an amused huff. “Terumi may do what he pleases under my name so long as he does not sully it, I do not care.”

My newest doll, my newest piece of the duet of science and sorcery, the composition of body and soul. She was a success.


End file.
